The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Compressors may be used in a wide variety of industrial and residential applications to circulate refrigerant to provide a desired heating or cooling effect. For example, a compressor may be used to provide heating and/or cooling in a refrigeration system, a heat pump system, a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, or a chiller system. These types of systems can be fixed, such as at a building or residence, or can be mobile, such as in a vehicle. Vehicles include land based vehicles (e.g., trucks, cars, trains, etc.), water based vehicles (e.g., boats), air based vehicles (e.g., airplanes), and vehicles that operate over a combination of more than one of land, water, and air.
A vehicle typically includes an HVAC system that heats and cools a driving area of the vehicle where a driver sits. Some vehicles, such as semi-trucks, also include a living area where a driver can sit, sleep, rest, etc. Some vehicles may include a partition (e.g., curtain or wall) that can be opened to join the driving area and the living area. The partition can also be closed to separate the driving and living areas, for example, for sleeping.
Typically, compressors of HVAC systems of vehicles are engine driven. Thus, the engine is on to provide cooling. As such, in addition to running during movement of the vehicle, the engine of the vehicle stays running to provide cooling while the driver is sleeping and at other times when the vehicle is not moving.